The Happiest Days of Our Lives
by randomteenager
Summary: For 24 hours, Natsu and Gray must endure the sweetest temptation. [NaLu] [Gruvia]
1. In the Flesh

**Author's Note:** I got the _sweetest_ review on my Gruvia fic from a Guest user named FangRulez. Friend, if you are out there, this story is for you! I got the drive to write this from the kind words you said.

Of course, that's not to say the rest of you didn't say such kind things! You guys flatter me so much. I get the biggest grin whenever I read your comments on my Fairy Tail stories. I'm so glad you like them as much as I enjoy writing them :)

The title for the story and subsequent chapters are songs from Pink Floyd's 1979 album _The Wall_—a spectacular rock opera by a phenomenal rock group! This is why the title says "Days" instead of Day. I know 24 hours is one day but the plural version flows smoother to me ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot line.

* * *

**The Happiest Days of Our Lives**

Summary: For 24 hours, Natsu and Gray must endure the sweetest temptation. [NaLu] [Gruvia]

* * *

**Prologue – In the Flesh**

It started out like an ordinary day.

Natsu and Gray were sparring at a clearing by a river, exchanging powerful blows with one another.

"Fire Dragon's roar!"

"Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!"

Fire and ice clashed, sizzling upon collision before dissolving into air.

The force of the magic sent both boys a few feet back, their heels scraping against the ground.

Panting, covered in various scratches and bruises with their clothes torn, the two mages crouched in a fighting stance.

Gray swiped his jaw with the back of his hand before bringing both hands together. "That all you got, flame-brain?"

Natsu roared, pounding his chest before spreading his feet apart. "No way! I'm getting fired up!"

"Bring it on!"

"This is it!"

The two lunged for each other—until Gray was suddenly pushed backwards, crashing to the floor.

He grunted, rubbing the back of his head. _What the hell?_ Something soft and heavy pressed into him. Tilting his head down, he spotted distinct blue hair, making his eyes narrow.

"What the hell, Juvia? You could've gotten hurt!"

The girl lifted her head from his chest, raising her eyes to his face. He tensed. There was something… _different_ about the way she was looking at him.

Meanwhile, Natsu grinned triumphantly. "Ha! I win!"

Gray snapped his gaze to the dragon slayer. "Not a chance!" he shouted, grunting as he tried to pry Juvia off of him. "This—doesn't—damn it Juvia, let go!"

She smiled at him, a smile so sensual a chill shot up his spine. "Your grunts make Juvia so _hot_, Gray-sama…"

His eye twitched. "That's not funny, Juvia—"

"Ahh, Juvia loves it when Gray-sama says her name." She licked her lips before sighing dreamily, melting into him. "Whisper it for Juvia, Gray-sama. No—_moan_ it, please?"

His face grew red as he jerked beneath her. "What—what the hell's with you—"

Her lips suddenly pressed against his, making his eyes widen. His words muffled against her demanding mouth as his arms flailed around him, looking to Natsu to _do something_.

The dragon slayer wasn't paying any attention, though, as he was too busy gloating about his win.

Catching sight of blonde hair, Natsu paused his victory cheers, glancing at the girl. "Yo, Lucy!" he called, grinning as she approached closer. "You missed it! I kicked Gray's ass!"

"That's great Natsu," she said, her hands laced behind her back. Her foot prodded the ground as she peered at him through her lashes. "Listen, I have to tell you something."

The boy tilted his head, oblivious to Gray's stifled calls for help as Juvia ravished his mouth. "What is it?"

Lucy gave him a small smile, curling her finger. "Come here."

He blinked, taking a step towards her.

"Closer," she whispered.

He took another step.

"You're so _far_."

He raised an eyebrow, standing barely a few inches away from her. Nevertheless, he moved closer, turning his face to the side and leaning his ear towards her.

"Perfect," she murmured, her warm breath sending a shiver up his spine.

Holding her hand beside her mouth, her lips brushed against his ear as she whispered three little words:

"Let's have sex."

Color drained from Natsu's face as he jerked away, staring her with wide eyes. "What the fuck!?"

Her arms flung around his neck, pulling his face down and crashing his mouth against hers.

* * *

"JII-CHAN! JII-CHAAANN!"

The doors of Fairy Tail burst open as Natsu stormed inside.

Master Makarov sat on the bar counter, speaking with Mirajane until the sudden commotion caught his attention. Glancing at the dragon slayer sprinting towards him, he lifted a brow.

"Natsu?"

"Help me!" the boy cried, wagging his arm that Lucy was currently clinging to with little hearts floating above her head.

Makarov blinked. "Hmm?"

Mirajane clasped her hands together, stars twinkling in her eyes. "Congratulations!"

The master crossed his arms over his chest, nodding. "Ah, yes, young love and such. Would you like me to find you a priest?"

"Let's find a love hotel first," Lucy giggled, walking her fingers up Natsu's chest.

"So bold!" Mirajane gasped, popping a hand over her mouth.

Natsu twitched, pulling Lucy's hand away from him. "Something's wrong with Lucy! _Really _wrong with her!"

"You're so cute," she cooed, showering his cheek with kisses.

"How sweet!" Mirajane peeped.

Natsu's face turned beet red. "Stop that!" he muttered, leaning away from her. "See!? She's not herself!"

"OLD MAN!"

Natsu glanced over his shoulder, finding Gray trudging his feet against the floor, hunched over from Juvia's weight on his back as her legs dangled freely in the air. His hair was messier than usual, the last bits of clothing barely hanging from his body and his mouth flushed pink from friction.

"Ah, you too, Gray?" said Makarov, watching the ice mage approach the bar counter.

Mirajane swooned, holding her hands beside her head. "How romantic!"

Spotting Natsu, Gray snarled, glaring daggers at the boy. "Thanks for nothing, flame-brain."

"I got my own hands full, ice-princess!" Natsu shouted back.

"Gray-sama's so _strong_," Juvia sighed, one hand roaming down his bare chest. "Juvia wants to feel _all_ of Gray-sama's body…!"

Lucy gasped. "Me too!" she said, moving in front of Natsu and promptly shoving his vest down his arms.

"W-Wait a second—!" Natsu yelled, shuddering as her fingers explored his shoulders before dipping in the ridges of his muscular back. "_Lucy—_"

"_Fix her_," Gray seethed through gritted teeth, slapping Juvia's hand away as she neared the hem of his pants. "This isn't Juvia."

"Juvia's always been fond of you, Gray," Mirajane said.

"Not like _this!_" he shouted. "She's too—" His face flushed when he felt her warm tongue on his neck, tracing his pulse point.

"Mm, Gray-sama's so tasty…"

Gray shut his eyes, stifling a groan. "_Fuck—_"

Makarov rubbed his chin. "The girls _do_ seem different…"

"You think?!" Natsu screamed, one eye closed as Lucy kissed all over his face and ran her hands through his hair.

"Just_ do something,_" Gray growled, trying to yank Juvia's arms off his neck.

"Hmm…"

"Could it have been the mission?" Mirajane suggested.

"Which mission was that?" Makarov asked.

"The one to capture a potion maker who was brewing illegal potions. Perhaps he doused them with a potion that makes them…"

"_Insane?"_ Gray supplied, tensing as Juvia nibbled his neck and massaged his shoulders.

"I think aggressive is a better term," Mirajane said with a small smile.

"Who cares, just fix it!" Natsu exclaimed, dodging Lucy's kisses.

Makarov shook his head. "Only the potion brewer can make the antidote."

"But," Mirajane added, "like most potions, the effects should wear off after 24 hours."

"24 hours!?" both Natsu and Gray screeched.

Makarov nodded. "Just avoid the girls and you should be fine."

"I don't know about that," Mirajane rebutted. "The girls are very vulnerable right now and could be taken advantage of."

"Then you watch them!" Natsu pleaded.

The woman shook her head. "I think they'd throw a fit if they weren't around you two. Just be careful and stay polite, if you do anything and Erza finds out the girls weren't in their right minds…"

A dark cloud reigned over the boys as an image of Erza came to mind, with eyes glowing menacingly and an evil aura surrounding her. Their faces paled at the thought, instinctively covering their groins.

"Consider this training for becoming an S-class mage," Makarov said. "A mage must be able to endure both physical and mental hardships."

Mirajane closed her eyes and smiled. "Good luck!"

Natsu and Gray glanced at each other, the same thought crossing their minds.

The next 24 hours would be the longest day of their lives.


	2. Young Lust

**Author's Note:** Wow, you guys were so sweet in your reviews! Aw man, I just hope I can live up to your standards.

Sorry about the delay in updates, but the next two weeks are going to be _really_ busy for me, so I'm not sure when I'll get the next part out to be honest. I promise it will be written though, I'm not abandoning the story at all, I just can't guarantee speedy updates :( I'm trying not to drown in stress so I hope you enjoy this, and the next chapter will feature lovely Gruvia!

Also, _super special thanks_ to TK, aka WednesdaySnow, for her amazing beta skills in the chapter. I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate it!

Take care everybody!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot line.

* * *

**The Happiest Days of Our Lives**

Summary: For 24 hours, Natsu and Gray must endure the sweetest temptation. [NaLu] [Gruvia]

* * *

**Part I – Young Lust**

The moment Lucy's back was turned, Natsu hit the road.

To him, the solution was simple and quite obvious: if Lucy was going to be weird for 24 hours, then he'd just avoid her for 24 hours.

As soon as he bolted out of Fairy Tail, he began formulating a master plan since there was no way he was going to hang around _that_ Lucy. He scratched his head as he sank into the cushions of Lucy's couch because man, all this thinking made his head hurt and he really needed to relax. Wait, what was he trying to do again? Oh right, avoid Lucy.

Suddenly, Natsu snapped back up and looked around him. Damn it—of course he ended up right back at her place! He couldn't stay there, not when she could be coming home at any minute! Hastily, he wracked his brain, trying to figure out where else he could go, but the only thing that came to mind was to go find Lucy.

Natsu groaned. Was there anything in his day that didn't revolve around that stupid blonde?

His stomach growled, stealing his attention. Ah, of course! When he wasn't hanging around Lucy, he was stuffing his face with delicious, yummy food!

His mouth watered before he stood up abruptly, ready to dash back into Fairy Tail—until realization dawned upon him. He couldn't just go waltzing back inside, not with Lucy still there! Aw, but he was _so_ hungry…

Deciding to utilize his super amazing powers of stealth, Natsu crept along the wall of the guild, keeping an eye around him. If he remembered correctly, the kitchen back door should be coming up soon. His hand felt along the wall until it found a door handle, causing a wide grin to spread across his features as he opened the door and slipped inside.

Instantly, his nose was flooded with the delicious aroma of baked goods lying all around him. The sight was beautiful, too beautiful to describe with words.

There were pastas and meats and cookies and cakes and oh man, he just didn't know where to start! He picked up a mutton leg and sniffed it, sighing in content before bringing it to his mouth—

"Natsu!"

The boy jumped, whirling around to find Mirajane, scowling disapprovingly and tapping her foot. She snatched him by the collar of his vest, tearing him away. The poor boy struggled, stretching his neck to take _just one bite_—but Mirajane jerked her arm, pulling him out of the kitchen.

She dragged the whining boy back out into the guildhall, where his cries were instantly drowned out by Lucy's loud wailing. He winced at the sound, his stomach churning with guilt. He never meant to make her cry, he just wanted her to stop being so weird…!

Mirajane released his vest and approached the crying girl, sending Natsu a menacing glare that made him recoil in fear.

"Shh, it's okay," she murmured to Lucy, rubbing the girl's back soothingly. "Look, here he is!"

Lucy sniffled, shifting her brown eyes to Natsu as he smiled uneasily, giving her a small wave.

"Uh, hey Luce," he said nervously.

"Natsu, don't you have anything else to say to Lucy-chan?" Mirajane asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Lucy stared at him, pouting as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Uh…" the boy mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "Don't cry, Lucy! I didn't leave! I just went to get you, um…" He hastily glanced around the room. What did girls like?

Mirajane cleared her throat, nudging her head towards a flower vase nearby.

"Oh!" said Natsu. "Here, I got you this!" He quickly snatched the flower vase and promptly dumped out the flowers. Flashing an apologetic grin, he presented the vase to the crying girl while Mirajane smacked her forehead.

Lucy glanced from his face to his hands before her eyes widened. "For me?" she asked softly, taking the vase from him.

He nodded, "Yeah, of course!"

She blushed, cupping her cheek. "Natsu… is this a gift for our date?"

Natsu flinched. "Date!? That's not—" Mirajane nodded furiously while Lucy looked ready to burst into tears. "—I mean, yeah, sure! Whatever you want! Just don't cry, okay?"

"Yay!" she squealed, engulfing him a tight hug that effectively choked him. She released him a moment later, giggling to herself as Natsu gasped for air.

"I have to go get changed!" She waggled her finger and winked, "No peeking, okay? Unless you _really_ want to~"

He blushed, "O-Of course not!"

Lucy laughed, pressing a kiss to his cheek before dashing away.

The boy rubbed his flushed cheek, flustered, before heaving a sigh.

Mirajane watched Lucy leave before turning towards Natsu, frowning disapprovingly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "How could you leave her like that?"

The boy jerked at her accusing glare. "Well, you saw her! She's being so _weird!_"

The barmaid sighed, shaking her head. "She was so heartbroken when you disappeared on her, poor thing. This potion is making her hyper-sensitive, so you need to be extra careful, okay?" Natsu pouted in annoyance while Mirajane tapped her chin pensively, leaning her weight on one leg.

"You know," she began, "I don't think this potion would be so potent if Lucy didn't feel so strongly about you."

Natsu's eyebrows shot up as a blush crept on his cheeks. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Mirajane prattled on, musing to herself. "You two _are_ very close… but the potion is definitely bringing out _romantic_ feelings. Could it be extracting a person's innermost desires? Or revealing hidden feelings?" She peeped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Best friends falling in love? So romantic!"

Natsu twitched, spluttering nonsense while Mirajane swooned.

He sighed heavily and slumped into a nearby chair, wishing Mirajane would stop talking nonsense. "Why can't Lucy just go back to normal?"

"Oh, so you don't like her being all over you?" Mirajane asked with a sly smile.

His face reddened. "No way! She's such a weirdo!"

Mirajane's smile grew, making Natsu instinctively lean away.

"Why are you looking at me like—?"

"Oh Natsu~!"

The boy tensed at the giddy tone coated in sweetness, craning his neck over his shoulder. His eyes practically bugged out of his head.

There Lucy stood, blowing kisses at him in a black dress that hugged her curves like a second skin. Lined with a white ruffled trim with a bow right below her cleavage and a white belt around her waist, the dress left little to the imagination with the low cut and short length.

Steam shot out his ears. What was he supposed to do with her looking like _that_?

"Speechless?" Lucy teased, swaying her hips as she walked towards him. She leaned close to his face and Natsu swallowed, catching a strong whiff of her sweet perfume while forcing his eyes not to stare at her chest. Lucy giggled behind her hand, swiftly kissing his cheek. "How cute!"

"Can you stop doing that?" he grumbled, wiping her lip-gloss from his blushing face.

Mirajane smiled merrily, waving goodbye. "Have fun!"

"Oh we will," Lucy murmured, walking her fingers up Natsu's chest.

He shuddered, his face paling. Just what did he get himself into?

* * *

Together, Natsu and Lucy walked through the streets of Magnolia Town, Lucy swinging their interlaced fingers and humming while Natsu looked too eagerly at the clock every few minutes.

Lucy sighed happily, snuggling into Natsu's shoulder. "You're so sweet, taking me on a date."

Natsu gulped, laughing uneasily. "Yeah, sure."

"What did you have in mind first?" she asked, running her hand down his chest. "A romantic boat ride down the river? Or dinner under the stars?"

"Uh…"

"Or…" she purred, moving in front of him and leaning close to his ear, "we could skip all that and go to my place…"

Natsu tensed, grabbing her wrists and stepping away from her. "Dinner! Let's do dinner, yeah. Food is super good like man Luce are you hungry or what?"

"Hungry for _you_~"

She nibbled his ear, making him shiver before he pushed her back. "Uh, no no, how about real food, you know? The stuff normal people eat when they're hungry?"

Lucy pouted. "But I _really really_ want to tear your pants off with my teeth."

Natsu's eye twitched. "_Lucy_—"

"Look, this dress is really easy to take off, see?" She slipped one strap over her shoulder, making the boy flush as he hastily snatched her wrists again.

"Don't do that!" he spluttered.

Lucy blinked innocently, watching a bead of sweat roll down his temple. "Natsu, you're sweating… want me to lick it dry?"

His face turned beet red. "Sh-Shut up, stupid!"

"Aww, is my little dragon shy?" she cooed, pinching his cheek.

"Am not!" he shouted, whisking his face away and fixing his scarf.

"Prove it," she murmured, stroking his jaw. He scowled at her, only for the anger to quickly dissipate when she tilted her head and batted her lashes, tempting him. "Prove it to me all night long…"

Her touches were soft, provocative and so unlike the Lucy he knew. They elicited strange new sensations that ignited a dormant flame in him.

His eyes narrowed, his voice dangerously low. "Stop it."

She flashed a coy smile. "Make me."

She knew damn well he never refused a challenge.

His gaze fell to her lips, recalling how soft they were against his. Slipping into a trance, he decided he wouldn't mind sinking into the intoxication of her lips again.

He grabbed her slender waist and pulled her to him, eliciting a gasp. She closed her eyes as he leaned towards her, his mouth mere inches from hers—

"Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree~"

Natsu looked above him, finding Happy snickering behind his paw.

"Shut up, Happy!" Natsu growled, jumping to catch the cat while Lucy giggled.

Happy dodged him, flying aimlessly around their heads. "You look so pretty, Lucy."

"Thank you," the girl replied, giving a small curtsy. "Natsu and I are on a date."

"Finally!" exclaimed the exceed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Lucy tugged on his vest. "Natsu, look!"

He followed her gaze, finding a popsicle stand with various flavors assorted neatly by color. He blinked, but before he could say anything, she dragged him by the arm as Happy followed innocently behind.

"That one please," she said, smiling radiantly as she pointed to a yellow popsicle. The vendor handed her the cold treat, echoing her happy smile. "Thank you!" she said cheerily. Whirling around, she looked at Natsu with bright brown eyes. "Let's go!"

She took his hand and led him down the street. The boy glanced at the clock tower and sighed, letting himself be pulled along. Lucy happily stuck the popsicle in her mouth, closing her eyes and giggling in content. Natsu rolled his eyes; who the hell liked ice on a stick so much anyway?

"Mm," she hummed. She pulled it out of her mouth with an audible pop, oblivious to Natsu stiffening beside her. "Tasty!" She glanced at the boy. "Want some?"

He whisked his head away, mumbling, "No!"

"You're not a very fun boyfriend, Natsu," Happy sniggered, buzzing around the couple.

"You're not helping!" he shouted.

"But Natsu, it's so good…" she murmured, her voice slow and sensual. She lapped at the juice melting off the sides before swirling her tongue around the tip.

Natsu stared at her with wide eyes, suddenly feeling very, _very_ hot.

Lucy locked eyes with him and gave the _dirtiest_ moan, instantly draining the color from his face.

Meanwhile, Happy blinked, oblivious. "Why are you making weird noises, Lucy?"

The girl ignored him, sticking the Popsicle deep inside her mouth before pulling it out slowly. Natsu swallowed, slapping his hand over Happy's eyes.

"Hey! Natsu!"

Lucy smiled seductively, keeping her eyes trained on him as she licked from the base to the tip.

Her tongue swept over her upper lip as she moaned once more. "_So_ good…"

Natsu tugged on his scarf. Maybe he could use one of those ice stick things because _damn_, when did the weather get so hot?

"Natsu! I can't see!" whined Happy, struggling under the dragon slayer's grasp.

Lucy sauntered towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her voluptuous chest against his.

"Do you want a taste?" she asked softly.

Her words were mute in his head, his attention stolen by the glistening juice lingering on her shiny lips.

She smiled and sealed the distance between them, placing her lips against his. Natsu's hand fell from Happy's face to the back of her dress, pulling her closer.

Happy's eyes fluttered open, only for his face to redden at the kissing couple before him. "Eww!" he cried, quickly flying away.

Natsu grasped the back of Lucy's neck, kissing her harder. She moaned as his tongue brushed her lower lip before slipping inside.

She tasted sweet with traces of banana flavor lingering on her tongue as her fingers tangled themselves in his hair. His mouth slanted harder over hers, his teeth nipping her lip before something cold hit the back of his neck, making him flinch.

Juice from the popsicle trickled down his back, but he barely noticed, too enchanted with the girl in front of him as she giggled and tilted it away.

She gave him a pretty smile, running her fingers through his hair. "Did you like it?"

He looked at her, dazed with hooded eyes. "Yeah…"

"Yeah?" she whispered against his lips, kissing him softly. "Mm, you taste so much better…"

He stared absently for a moment before pressing his mouth against hers once more. Her lips were so addicting and he liked her pressed up against him, feeling her soft curves against his body with her fingers in his hair. It awakened a dormant aggressiveness in him that made him want to kiss her and touch her and feel the friction of her skin against his.

Lucy pulled away to breathe and his mouth wandered, traveling from her cheek to her jawline to her soft neck. She moaned softly, tilting her head back as his tongue brushed against her creamy skin.

"Natsu…" She made a little noise when he sucked on her neck. "Let's go."

He lifted his head and looked at her, entranced. Lucy smiled, grazing her fingers down his cheek and planting a light kiss. His mouth chased hers for another but she leaned away, smiling at his confused frown.

"You want more?" she whispered.

Dazed, he nodded.

Lucy laughed softly, lacing her fingers through his and pulling him along. "So cute. Come on."

Natsu stared blankly at their linked hands.

"…Okay."


	3. The Thin Ice

**Author's Note:** Happy Halloween everybody! Here is a treat for you lovelies featuring a horrible trick on Gray ;)

You guys are so nice man, I can't thank you enough for your hilarious, adorable and kind reactions to this odd story. I'm still quite stressed (got a midterm and two papers due in the next two weeks ;_;) so please give me another few weeks to write and edit the NaLu part II. Till then, I hope you guys like this part. As always, I love to read your feedback!

Special thanks to _WednesdaySnow_ for editing this and giving me awesomely constructive feedback. Also, thank you to: _sabina chaudri__, rosaji, PilyangSweet, pearlsnow8, satsukissweet, Reiko, Erzatscarlett, Celtika82, crazyfan17, DeathBerryHime, natsuandlucy4ever, Miho, siriuslight, superduperizee, Crystal5329, Trunksmybaby, krissy, demonfriend, Giirlalicious, Dark-Otaku-One-of-Many, lovelyleveret, Cookie-chan91, Medaka-chan, Kyto Touche, AlphaWolfGirl, mabello, _and_ Darkhope._ I was getting so frustrated with annoying stress and reading all of your reviews really helped keep me rolling, so I wanted to extend my gratitude to you guys. Thank you for being so kind!

Have a lovely Halloween and stay safe!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot line.

* * *

**The Happiest Days of Our Lives**

Summary: For 24 hours, Natsu and Gray must endure the sweetest temptation. [NaLu] [Gruvia]

* * *

**Part I – The Thin Ice**

While Natsu's first instinct was to hide from Lucy, Gray's was the exact opposite. There'd be no point—the girl was like a bloodhound with her uncanny ability to sniff him out anywhere. Being on some weird potion made no difference.

He took a deep breath, keeping his hormones in check. Okay, he could do this. He just needed to stay in public, and the guild lobby was the perfect place to do just that. All the people around would hopefully help censor Juvia and, more importantly, distract him from doing anything stupid. Besides, he was used to brushing off Juvia's advances; how hard could it be to do it for another 24 hours?

"Gray-sama makes Juvia so_ wet_."

He cringed. Okay, maybe it'd be harder than he thought.

"Could you let go a little?" he muttered grumpily, trying to pry her off as she squeezed the life out of his arm.

"Juvia wants you _so much_," she said breathlessly, biting her lip.

His eye twitched. Damn it—people were _staring._ "Enough, Juvia."

Instead, her hand slid down his arm and rubbed his thigh. "It hurts so _bad_, Gray-sama… help Juvia, _please_—"

He slammed his hand over her mouth, his face flushing furiously. "_Stop talking_," he growled through gritted teeth.

Juvia's eyes widened, only to shine in giddy glee as she lowered his hand. "Oh, Gray-sama's so _sexy_ when he's angry! Say Juvia's name, please please?"

_This is a nightmare_, he thought, despairing over all the attention they were getting.

"I'm leaving," he muttered, standing up and kicking the guild doors open.

"To the bedroom?" Juvia asked eagerly, trailing after him.

* * *

He never minded Juvia's company. Well, he did when she first joined the guild, only because she was annoying with her "Gray-sama" this and "Gray-sama" that. But over time, he got accustomed to her always being around him. He liked how she always welcomed him when he returned from missions and how she'd ask how they went, listening with genuine interest as he'd tell her about how badly he crushed his opponent. The way her eyes would widen in awe made his pride swell.

_That_ Juvia was the one he wanted around him, not this crazy, lewd nymphomaniac that he had to babysit for 24 hours because she was naïve enough to get doused in some stupid potion.

Gray scratched his head in frustration, unsure of what to do next. He was leading them aimlessly around town, trying his best to stay in _public_ places for the sake of his sanity. To his great relief, she'd become surprisingly quiet and kept her hands to herself.

Casually, he glanced at her, finding her lost in her thoughts. _Thank God_, he thought, relaxing a little. If she stayed that way, maybe he'd be able to make it through the day without doing anything stupid.

But of course, the silence didn't last as long as he hoped.

"What's your favorite position, Gray-sama?"

Gray cringed. She couldn't possibly be talking about—

"For making love, Juvia means."

_Damn it._

Gray ground his teeth together, refusing to answer. If he just ignored her, she'd have to drop the subject, right?

"Gray-sama? Hello?"

She leaned over from his side and peered up at him with large blue eyes that complimented her white sundress and made her look, damn it, pretty damn cute.

Her cleavage was on perfect display as she tipped forward to get a closer look. Fucking hell, why did she have to wear something like _that_ today of all days? The front barely contained her generous breasts and the wind constantly blew her skirt up—why did it have to be so damn windy?—revealing the guild mark on her thigh and her pretty, pretty legs. Each time, it took more and more effort to tear his eyes away.

"Gray-sama?" she called sweetly, snapping him out of his reverie. He whisked his head away, keeping his gaze trained on anything but her. "Does Gray-sama have a favorite?"

"'None of your business," he muttered.

She gasped, her eyes instantly lighting up in excitement. "So Gray-sama does have a favorite?"

He flinched as a blush spread across his cheeks. "What! I didn't mean—!"

"Which one? You can tell Juvia! Juvia wants to satisfy every desire of Gray-sama!"

The problem was, she_ was_ his desire. The idea of her obeying his every command turned him on more than he liked to admit, and it created disturbingly vivid dreams that made him wake up panting and sweating in the middle of the night. And right now, she was just _so_ willing, and he was _so_ tempted. With a single word he could have her in his bed, and make those dreams a reality.

He tensed as she leaned _too close_, her hands on his shoulders with her lips by his ear. "Tell Juvia, Gray-sama," she whispered, sending an involuntary shiver down his spine. "Anything Gray-sama wants… _anything_…"

His body froze: anything he wanted.

Juvia sighed, fidgeting against him. "_Oh,_ Juvia wants you _so much_—"

"Juvia-chan!"

Juvia glanced over her shoulder and Gray instantly exhaled, releasing a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. _Thank God_, he thought—until he caught sight of silver hair.

_Fuck. _Of all people—

Approaching the pair was none other than Lyon, waving his hand and wearing charming grin.

"I wouldn't get too close to Gray," Lyon tsked, placing an arm over Juvia's shoulders and pulling her away from the red-faced ice mage. "You'll probably get sick."

"Sick?" Juvia repeated, blinking her eyes. "But… Juvia's already sick!"

Both boys stared while little hearts danced around her. "_Lovesick_!"

Gray cringed while Lyon's face twisted in confusion.

"Can't you just _shut up_," said Gray, blushing madly.

"Don't talk to Juvia that way!" Lyon retorted.

"But Juvia wants the world to know how much she loves Gray-sama!"

"Juvia, you don't know what you're saying!" Lyon glared at Gray with accusing eyes. "What did you do to her?"

Gray scowled, "Me?! Why would I—"

"Gray-sama!"

The girl launched herself at him, flying her arms around his neck and crashing her lips on his. Gray staggered and flailed his arms, his words muffled against her demanding mouth while Lyon's eyes bugged out his head.

"Juvia, no!" cried the older man, watching in horror as Juvia moaned and ran her fingers through Gray's hair.

Gray grabbed her shoulders while Juvia tilted her head and kissed him passionately, melding their lips together and pressing her body flush against his.

He tried to pull her off, but his resolution was quickly dissolving as his mind began to wander. Her lips were soft, and felt pretty damn nice…

Suddenly, her mouth was yanked off of his, making Gray's eyes snap open.

"It's worse than I thought!" Lyon exclaimed, locking his arm around Juvia's waist as she struggled in his grasp, clawing towards Gray.

"Lyon-sama!" the girl whined.

Gray caught his breath in brisk pants as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He coughed, trying to regain his composure. "Uh, thanks."

Lyon glared. "You didn't even try to resist."

"Because Gray-sama loves Juvia too!"

"I grabbed her shoulders—"

"To force yourself on her? I know you enjoyed it!"

"Gray-sama loves Juvia!"

"Shut up!"

"Juvia loves Gray-sama too! Very very much!"

"No!"

Lyon scooped the girl up bridal style, keeping a secure grip on her. She squeaked while Gray watched the way her skirt hitched up her thighs, making his chest tighten. "Juvia, Gray has done something terrible to you—"

"Never!" Juvia cried. "Except…" Her gaze lowered to her hands clasped together in front of her chest. "Gray-sama won't touch Juvia…"

Gray twitched while Lyon's cheeks turned pink. "Well… um, if you'd like to be touched, I could—"

"Don't you lay a finger on her," Gray snarled, clenching a tight fist.

"How dare you treat Juvia this way, Gray," Lyon scolded, clicking his tongue. He gave Juvia a suave grin while the girl blinked in response. "Don't worry, Juvia. I will satisfy all your desires."

Juvia's eyes grew large. "Lyon-sama…"

Gray seethed, growling menacingly low as his blood ran cold. Why was she looking at him like that? Did this potion make her feel overly affectionate for anybody?

She was _his_ responsibility, not Lyon's, He'd be the one shouldering all her aggressive advances, not anyone else—and especially not _Lyon_.

First, he needed to get her out of Lyon's dirty hands. Forcing himself to calm down, Gray loosened his fist, standing up straight and tossing his hair away from his eyes.

"Juvia."

The girl whipped her head in his direction, looking eagerly at the ice mage. "Gray-sama?"

He winced inwardly, but there was no turning back now—a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.

His lips quirked up in a handsome grin as his head tilted, closing one eye in a charming wink. "You want to know my favorite position, right?"

"Position?!" Lyon roared. "What position, Gray?!"

Meanwhile, hearts appeared in Juvia's eyes. "Gray-sama!"

His dark eyes glinted teasingly. "Come here."

Without hesitation, Juvia bolted out of Lyon's arms. Gray smirked as Lyon's jaw dropped.

Once in front of Gray, Juvia turned around, giving Lyon a short bow. "Juvia's sorry, Lyon-sama, but Juvia's heart belongs to Gray-sama."

The smirk fell from Gray's face as he looked at the back of her head. Her voice sounded so… sincere, surprisingly, and it stirred something unfamiliar in his chest.

Juvia twirled around with excited eyes and a bright smile. "Which position is it, Gray-sama?"

Gray studied her face before glancing towards Lyon. The older man was mouthing incoherent words, as if trying to grasp what had happened in the last few seconds. His reaction was the funniest thing Gray had seen all day, and though he really didn't want to answer Juvia's question, he couldn't help but take the golden opportunity to screw with his figurative brother.

Leaning towards Juvia, Gray rose his hand and gingerly brushed her hair over her shoulder. The girl forgot how to properly breathe as Gray smirked and brought his mouth to her ear.

Locking his eyes on Lyon, he whispered, "I'll show you."

Juvia promptly fainted, collapsing into Gray's chest while Lyon's face turned various shades of red and purple. Gray caught the girl and laughed—finally, something fun out of this day!

Tossing Juvia over his shoulder, Gray gave a teasing salute before taking off, leaving a fuming Lyon behind.

* * *

His first instinct was to head back to his apartment, only to realize what a grave mistake that would be. It was hard enough spurning Juvia's advances in public; behind closed doors, it'd be practically impossible, especially with a bed conveniently in the adjacent room.

He placed her on the ring of a fountain, keeping her steady as he knelt in front of her. She stirred as her eyes opened, blinking dazedly.

"G… Gray-sama…?" she called groggily, seeing two blurred forms of Gray blend into one.

He studied her face, watching the light return to her eyes. "You good?"

She placed a hand on her forehead, swaying slightly. "What happened…?"

"You fainted," he told her, putting his hand on the small of her back to keep her from tipping into the fountain.

"Lyon-sama showed up… and then…" She gasped, instantly perking up as her eyes gleamed. "Gray-sama promised to show Juvia his favorite position!"

A chill shot down his spine as his good mood immediately dropped. _Shit_, he had forgotten all about that. He was too busy laughing at Lyon.

"Um, uh—"

He shook his head, ridding the blush from his cheeks as he stood up, shoving his hands inside his pockets and walking away.

Juvia squealed and bounced eagerly to his side. "Are you going to show Juvia now?"

Gray ignored her, keeping his eyes fixed determinedly on sidewalk before him. Great,_ now_ what was he supposed to do? That damn potion brewer—he'd never have to be in this horribly awkward position if the stupid potion hadn't existed in the first place! If he ever found the bastard, he'd make him die a _slow, painful death_ for making him put up with this lunacy.

Juvia laced her fingers through his and fondly nuzzled his shoulder. "Oh, Juvia can't wait…! She's thought about it for a long time…"

"Keep thinking about it," he said tersely, undoing their intertwined hands.

A pink blush spread across her cheeks as she sighed dreamily, gripping his arm. "First, Gray-sama pushes Juvia down on the bed…"

_Hell_ _no_. "Juvia…" he growled, his voice dangerously low.

"Or wherever Gray-sama wants it, Juvia doesn't care." She smiled. "Then Gray-sama declares his love for Juvia—"

"—That's not happening—"

"—and kisses her really hard, like this."

Before he could react, her lips were on his with her hands in his hair. His protest was muffled as she tilted her head, brushing her tongue against his closed mouth. Her fingers massaged his scalp, sending delicious shivers down his spine. He steeled himself, refusing to let his eyes close because bad things would surely happen, but she used some unknown strength and pushed her tongue inside his mouth, clashing against his.

He cursed, shutting his eyes tight while her hands slid down his neck to rest on his shoulders. His mind was reeling, his heart pounding way too hard in his chest.

_Damn it damn it damn it—_

Finally she drew back, opening her eyes slowly. She sucked her lower lip, smiling alluringly.

Gray locked his gaze to anywhere but her face, _refusing_ to watch the way her teeth dragged over her lower lip.

"Don't… do that," he breathed, desperately calming his raging hormones.

"Do what?" Juvia asked softly, tracing a finger along his collarbone.

A pleasurable jolt shot through his body, surprising him. Since when was his collarbone sensitive?

His eyes fell to her chest, pressed up so nicely against his. Stupid, _stupid_ dress, giving him a sight he could barely resist.

He forced his ogling eyes away, snatching her wrist and pushing her back an arm's length. Muttering curses under his breath, he shoved his hands in his pockets and stomped away. This was getting to be too much, he thought, trying to hide his flustered face.

"Gray-sama!" the girl called. "Juvia hasn't told you the best part!"

She quickly caught up to him, to his dismay, and wound her arm through his again. "Hmm, let's see… after Gray-sama is done kissing Juvia, he rips off her clothes!"

An image came to mind, an image so vivid it made him choke. Shit, this was bad—_really_ bad.

"Be _quiet_," he hissed.

"Then Gray-sama touches Juvia… _everywhere_."

His face grew unbearably hot. Someone help him.

"Gray-sama kisses her neck, and then…" Her blue eyes grew round and hazy as she took hold of his hand, massaging his palm. "Her chest…" To his horror, she leaned closer, pressing her round breasts against his arm as her cool breath washed over his throat. "Gray-sama… it feels _so_ _good_…"

He swallowed down his lust. God _damn it_. Her voice shouldn't be turning him on this much.

"Your hands feel so rough… Juvia loves it…"

His fingers twitched, aching to touch. She continued drawing random patterns on his hand, enticing him. Her skin was probably soft and smooth.

"And your mouth… _mm_…"

He licked his lips, finding himself craving the taste of her on his tongue. His eyes fell to her soft neck, her voluptuous chest, then her creamy legs.

_Fucking hell, _he thought, snapping his gaze elsewhere. Why did she have to be so damn _descriptive_?

"That's _enough_—"

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama's a biter."

Damn it, she was right. He liked marking what was his.

"Every touch makes Juvia so… ahh… and when Gray-sama touches lower…"

She stopped walking, and so did he. She was crossing and uncrossing her legs, whimpering softly, while Gray was desperately shoving out the images clouding his mind.

He shut his eyes, but that just made the images all the more _vivid_.

Juvia, tangled in his bed sheets, looking at him with thick lashes low over her eyes. Marks on her neck and chest from his sucking and biting, her hair tousled and disheveled, her lips swollen from his rough kisses.

But his favorite part is her eyes, wild with raw desire.

"Gray-sama puts his hand between her legs…"

He touches her _there_, and her eyes glaze over. _"Gray-sama… Gray-sama—_"

And he _loves _it. Listening to her screams throughout the night. Watching her shatter in his arms again and_ again and—_

"_Fuck_," he cursed, snapping his eyes open. His bare back pushed against concrete—where did his shirt go? Shit, he must have unconsciously stripped it off with everything getting so damn hot.

Juvia had pulled him to a narrow alleyway, studying his face while her body pressed up against his. He could feel her heartbeat, racing as erratically as his as his chest heaved against hers in ragged breaths.

"It'll be so _rough_…" Her voice was a soft, sensual purr. "But Juvia will love every second of it."

Her eyes stared into his with _that _look, smoldering with raw desire.

His mind wavered between fantasy and reality.

Gray swallowed, breathing heavily through his nose. "Juvia," he said, wincing at how gruff his voice sounded. "You don't know what you're saying."

Her lashes fluttered as she tilted her head. "Juvia thinks Gray-sama likes it."

"I don't," he choked. She smiled and he glared. "_I. Don't._"

"Liar," she murmured, her lips brushing against his jaw. He tensed, shuddering as she ran a teasing finger down his bare chest. "Hasn't Gray-sama ever thought about it?"

Yes.

"_No_."

_Damn _that was pitiful—even he could hear how pathetic he sounded.

Juvia merely smiled. "Juvia thinks about it a lot. All about Gray-sama…"

His body went numb, unable to register anything else but her voice and her touch.

"His mouth…" Her lips brushed against his. "His hands…" Her fingers toyed with his. "And his…" Her hand reached down and _rubbed_ him, agonizingly slow.

He groaned deliciously low, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. God, who was this girl?

"You're… not Juvia…" he rasped.

"She _is_," she whispered. "Juvia is Juvia. Gray-sama is—" Her fingers squeezed and she gasped. "…_huge_."

All blood rushed south.

"_Fuck,_" he cursed, pushing her hand away.

"_Gray-sama…_" she moaned. Just like his fantasy. "Gray-sama—"

She pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He tried resisting, but all he did was grip the back of her dress. His fingers brushed against the zipper—it'd be so easy to pull down…

She kissed him deeper, pushing her tongue in his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut as she sucked his lip before rubbing her tongue against his. God, since when was she such a good kisser?

His head was swimming with wild, crazy hormones screaming kiss her kiss her _kiss her_ while she sucked his tongue.

He grunted, gripping her forearms and prying her off him. But in the narrow alleyway he couldn't push her very far, leaving her still pressed up against him.

"_Don't come closer_," he ground out through clenched teeth as her jagged breaths fanned his neck. "Just… _stop_."

She stared at his lips with half-lidded eyes. "Juvia doesn't want to," she murmured, grabbing the back of his head and kissing him again.

Gray groaned against her, trying to calm his pounding heart, but her tongue was in his mouth again and her soft curves rubbed against his bare chest and_—_and—_fuck._

He shoved off the concrete and grabbed her waist, pushing her back against the opposite wall. She gave a throaty moan and parted her lips as his tongue thrust inside.

His hand ran along the underside of her thigh before hitching her leg around his hip. Juvia gasped as he ground against her, shoving his arousal between her legs. Her fingers clutched his hair as she whimpered, her eyes shutting tight.

He kissed her greedily, crushing her lips to his. His hand buried in her soft wavy hair, angling her against him as she made little noises. Gray broke the kiss and tugged on her hair, tilting her head back. He pressed hungry kisses to her neck as she breathed, arching her back against him.

"Gray-sama…" she moaned as his tongue ran along her throat. "Touch Juvia… _please_…"

His hair brushed against her skin as he kissed lower, sending delicious shivers up her spine. She writhed against him, drawing him closer with her leg around his waist. He massaged her soft thigh, his thumb rubbing circles into her skin as his mouth kissed the valley between her breasts.

His restraint was slipping fast as he ground rough and fast into her. He squeezed her ass and her hips bucked against him, feeding his desire as her panties rubbed against his arousal. She tilted her head back and clutched his hair, moaning breathlessly as his tongue ran up her cleavage. He pressed a kiss before sinking his teeth into the swell of her breast, making her cry out.

"Ah…!"

Her little gasp made his eyes shoot open, snapping him out of his daze. Shaking, he stepped back and she fell to the floor, landing on unsteady legs as her hands gripped his shoulders.

She looked at him with confused eyes. "Gray-sa—"

Before she could finish, he looked away, rushing out of the alleyway.


End file.
